Pensando em você
by Nany Potter
Summary: harry decide revelar o que sente para gina! lhe mostra medos, jamais revelados a ningume! com a musica do Pimenta do reino * Presente pra minha Mirella* comentem!


**Pensando em Você**

Ela estava lendo uma carta que mudaria sua vida!

**Estava satisfeito só em ser teu amigo  
Mas o que será, que aconteceu comigo?  
Aonde foi que eu errei?  
Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado  
Grande amizade com estar apaixonado  
Se for só isso logo vai passar  
Mas quando toca o telefone será você?  
O que eu estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer  
E se fica muito tempo sem me ligar  
Arranjo uma desculpa pra te procurar  
Que tolo mas eu não consigo evitar**

_Gina..._

_Ajude-me, por favor ... Você não deve estar entendendo nada, quer dizer... Eu ainda não escrevi nada... Aiaiai... É que estou com medo, sim, medo. Vou te dizer o motivo.  
Bem, estou lhe escrevendo para dizer o que sinto, pois não consigo mais esconder nem me enganar tentando me convencer que isso é apenas uma grande amizade.  
Eu sempre te vi com a Gininha, a irmã caçula do meu melhor amigo, a menina pequena que salvei na Câmera Secreta, porém, descobri com o tempo (porque eu tinha que ser tão cego? Acho q vou trocar de óculos) em você uma grande amiga, meiga e carinhosa e que melhor de tudo: é UNICA ( pois nem o Rony e nem a Mione me agüentam. Merlim que amigos arranjei!?). Agüenta-me e me da esporros quando estou com aquele mau-humor horrível! (que diga-se de passagem é culpa dos seus admiradores)_

**Porque eu só vivo pensando em você  
É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais  
Eu só vivo acordada a sonhar  
Imaginar nós dois  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível  
Uma ilusão terrível será?  
Eu já pedi tanto em oração  
Que as portas do seu coração  
Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus  
Se ele quiser então, não importa quando, onde  
Como eu vou ter seu coração.**

_Gina, hoje me peguei pensando (por incrível que pareça to fazendo muito isso graças a você ruiva), em como é gostoso estar ao seu lado, me sinto a vontade, pois quando estou com você sou apenas Harry, um adolescente de 17 anos, onde suas únicas preocupações são estudar para me forma e ficar admirando o sorriso da minha melhor amiga. Gi você fica linda sorrindo, e cá entre noś você tem um sorriso lindo que é contagiante.  
Você já percebeu o que estou tentando te dizer? Não? Não percebeu os meus ataques de ciúmes quando algum idiota (e burro, porque, tem que ser muito burro para fazer isso na minha frente) pede pra ficar contigo? Como fico babando quando está jogando quadribol? Como é lindo ver você se sentir livre em cima de uma vassoura? Como fico entorpecido com um simples sorriso seu? Gina, se depois disso tudo você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer nesta pequena carta, eu digo agora em três simples palavras, mas que traduzem tudo:_

_EU TE AMO!!_

**Eu faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção  
De vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mãos  
Engulo a seco o ciúme  
Quando outro apaixonado quer tirar de mim sua atenção  
Coração apaixonado é bobo  
Sorriso teu e eu me derreto todo  
O teu charme, teu olhar  
Tua fala mansa me faz delirar  
Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita  
Qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista  
Coisas que ficaram para trás  
Coisas que você nem lembra mais  
Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito  
Tanto tempo estudando teu jeito  
Tanto tempo esperando uma chance  
Sonhei tanto com esse romance  
Que tolo mais eu não consigo evitar**

_Não sei como, nem aonde, que dizer, sei sim. Apaixonei-me por você pela primeira vez na estação de King's Cross quando vi uma linda garotinha correndo atrás do expresso de Hogwarts, ali me apaixonei por você, mas ainda não sabia o que era o amor, afinal nunca tinha tido isso, então confundi com amizade, e deixei guardada essa paixão no fundo do peito, um ano mais tarde, a vida me prega uma peça, você estava nas mãos de Voldemort. O medo tomou conta de mim, o meu amor estava na mão daquele idiota, mas Graças a Merlin, deu tudo certo e você voltou sã e salva, mas, infelizmente, você se afastou de mim, e por anos passei a te tratar apenas com Gina, a irmã do Rony. No entanto, no meu 5° ano, como sempre a vida me prega outra peça (devia estar acostumado), eu perco a única pessoa que chegou perto de um pai para mim, e mais uma vez você esteve ao meu lado. A partir daí eu não pude mais deixar que você se afasta de mim, se fizesse isso levaria um enorme pedaço de mim junto, entendes agora o meu medo? O medo de perder o único amor que tenho? Pois, Gina, te amo! Te amei no passado, e te amo agora!!_

_Desculpe-me, mas tinha que desabafar, se não esse amor (sim, agora posso dizer com todas as palavras que te amo, que não é só amizade o que sinto por você e também um enorme amor) irá me fazer explodir sem me dar a chance de lutar por você._

_Com carinho  
e Amor,_

_Harry Thiago Potter._

_Ps: caso aceite o amor desse aprendiz de maroto, estou te esperando!!_

Gina tinha os olhos marejados, tudo que sempre desejara, estava ali, naquela carta, onde Harry declarava que a amava, que tinha medo de perdê-la e a pedia para dar uma chance para o amor deles. Claro que ela daria uma chance.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela sai correndo em direção ao dormitório masculino do 7° ano, mas não encontra seu amado, porém ela não precisou procurar, Harry estava tocando seu violão, ela podia identificar a música perfeitamente, era sua preferida: Pensando em você

**Porque eu só vivo pensando em você  
É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais  
Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar  
Imaginar nós dois  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível  
Uma ilusão terrível será?  
Eu já pedi tanto em oração  
Que as portas do seu coração  
Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus  
Se ele quiser então, não importa quando, onde  
Como eu vou ter seu coração!!**

Com um enorme sorriso ela se pôs a subir a escada que levava ao telhado, sabia que ele estaria lá, estaria pensando nela, pois era ali que Harry se recolhia para pensar e tocar, era ali seu refúgio, e apenas ela sabia.

_By NanyPotter_

N.A: Fic feita como presente pra minha princesinha mirella, que hoje completa 16 aninhos de idade!! Essa fic foi inspirada numa música que adoro! Pensando em você, do Pimenta do Reino, que na minha opinião cai muito bem pro casal!!  
Bom e isso ai, espero que gostem! Mirella Feliz aniverario!! Queria tbm agradecer a minha mamys Lily, por ter betado a fic quase tres da manha!!  
Beijos  
Nany Potter

N.B: Floorr .. Minha Miiihhhzinhaaa... Meus parabéns!! Você merece mt mais. A linda Nany, minha filha, escreveu um texto fofu e quando ela comentou a idéia e pediu para que eu ajudasse a betar eu não exitei (por mais que esteja de madruga e morrendo de sono, e não revise mais fics há meses por falta de tempo, eu fiz por vocês). Você merece todo nosso amor, carinho, respeito e muitas bênçãos. Nós a amamos! Felicidades!!  
Amor,  
Lily WP


End file.
